The Full Moon
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: Sakura obviously doesn't like Ino, so she asks Katara to kill Ino. What will happen to Ino. How does Sasuke get involved in the battle? Read more to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Last Air Bender in any shape or form.

* * *

That Ino is so rude. Wanting to take Sasuke away from me. I'm so angry that I would want to punch her. Why is it always her. She gets on my nerves. She needs to leave me alone. Why am I so mad at her though. That's right. She needs to be taught a lesson. I will be the one to give her that lesson. I shall bear her to a pulp until she runs home to her mother. I'm so evil like that. Or I could just get out town for a while. Maybe I'll do just that. Where will I go. I know. I'll go find a Waterfall to vacation at. That'll be fun. I'll kidnap Sasuke in the process. Yes that I will do. He need to be here with me and always. And if he doesn't want to come, I'll make him. He will have no choice. I'm so good at being evil. This is soooo going to be fun. I can't wait until I actually put this plan into action.

The next day I went over to Sasuke's house and gathered his clothes even though he wasn't even there. When he walked in, he noticed that his clothes were missing from his drawer and instinctively thought it was Naruto. He is usually the biggest brat I've ever seen. He's tried pretend to be Sasuke but he had the runs that day. Naruto is also the biggest jerk in the world. I'm pretty sure that Sasuke took good care of him, if you know what I mean. When I left, I found the most beautiful waterfall I set my eyes on. Except there was already someone there. "Who are you?" I asked the strange person. Oddly enough she was definite not from the Village of Leaves. She was wearing a blue robe and she was moving the water with some sort of hand movers I was unfamiliar with.

"The name's Katara." the girl said, letting the water fall to the ground and drain into the pool below the waterfall. She walked up to me, studied me, and asked," What is your name?"

"Sakura." I replied. She must have sensed that we would become friends because she was asking me all sorts of questions that I had to answer. "What are you doing to the water? Are you using a water jutsu?" I was curious to know if she really knew about what a jutsu was. It looked like she wasn't from around here.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what a jutsu is. I can tell you that I'm a water bender. The name gives it away, though. I can also control the humidity in the air by sucking the water out of the air and I can turn liquid water into ice."

Sasuke came by the waterfall since I did leave a note for him so he could find me. "Sakura, who is this other woman with you? She looks likes she comes from the Land of the Mist."

"I would like to inform you that I come from the South Pole and my name is Katara. Who are you for that matter? And where did you come from?" Katara was getting ready to get into her battle mode, making some of the water float into the air.

"Sasuke Uchiha. From my village that was destroyed but I had to go to school in the Village of the Leaves. If you're against me, then be prepared to die." he warned, getting ready to fight.

I had to get in between them. I knew they were not enemies and they had so much in common from what Katara told me about her village in the South Pole. The people that could control fire killed her mother. I don't know how anyone could stand having their mom dead at that young age and Sasuke is the only one I can relate to that.

"The person that we should be fighting is Ino." I said to Sasuke and Katara.

They both anime sweat dropped. "Why should we?" Sasuke asked me in a curious manner and Katara had a questioning look on her face.

"She's a terrible person" I said. Ino is always trying to get Sasuke's attention. 'What about loving me, Sasuke? How come you have to defend Ino anyway. She has the ugly long blonde hair up in a pony tail all the time. Unlike my hair; it's a beautiful long pink. Sasuke will be mine.'

"How terrible is she? I mean she can't be all that bad, can she?" Katara questioned.

She doesn't know the half of it. Ino and I usually pick fights against each other, even though she's the one who starts it. She always throw the first punch. Ino also doesn't have any manners. "She can be nice if she wants to but she always holds a grudge against Sakura and I'm not sure why." Sasuke explained.

Did I hear him right? Ino is the meanest woman I've ever met. She is so cruel. Ino is always trying to take Sasuke away from me. He should know why Ino and I hold grudges against each other. It's a love rival kind of thing.

Thinking of the devil herself. Ino has decided to come here ad ruin the party. "Katara can you do me a favor and freeze this woman called Ino?" I pointed to her so Katara could tell who she was. The sun was going down and I noticed that tonight was a full moon.

"I can do better than just freezing Ino, I can control her entire body under a full moon. That technique is called blood bending." Ino started to pound herself in the gut and in the head. I couldn't help but laugh. Katara made her look so ridiculous.

"Is it me or is it getting cold out here?" Ino complained.

"I am freezing your blood, Ino." Katara said as she made her arm movements to control the blood inside of Ino. I had no clue Katara was this powerful. Apparently the full moon unleashes out her awesomeness.

"Why are you freezing Ino, Katara.?" Sasuke asked. What does he think he's doing? He needs to stay out of this.

"Sakura told me this Ino person here is a terrible person." Katara replied, now releasing Ino. Ino took that chance to go and hide somewhere in the trees, far away, or either that she went home to her flower shop.

"Sakura was tricking you to kill her. Do you really want to do that?" Sasuke stated.

"To be honest I really don't know since I don't really know her." Katara responded, allowing the ice to slowly melt away from Ino's body. "I usually follow orders and don't ask questions."

"Oh, so you're one of those kind people." Sasuke sighed once he knew what Katara was like. He knew had gotten through to her mind, at least. "So what makes you think that you should just do what people tell you to do? Would you put yourself in a suicide situation if someone randomly told you to without knowing them first?"

"I have limits you know. Why should you care? I'm nothing compared to you." Katara argued.

"You're still a human being with feelings. Your just like everyone here. You're not a machine that can just take orders for the rest of your life." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, have you forgotten that the ninja world always take orders from the higher ups?" I asked while I walked up behind him after I jumped down from a tree. Figured it was about time for me to join in on the conversation.

"I know that, Sakura." Sasuke replied. "Except that I disagree with them a lot. "

"If you two are just going to argue with each other, I'm just going to back to my village in the Mist." Katara said. "Goodby." Sasuke and I didn't even notice Katara leave and didn't get the chance to see her off.


End file.
